


to be drunk and in love

by xhopefullmoonx



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caring Yeonjun, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Soobin, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, but only minor, the author doesnt know what shes doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhopefullmoonx/pseuds/xhopefullmoonx
Summary: a yeonbin au wherein soobin gets drunk and yeonjun takes care of him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 75





	to be drunk and in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My honey Annie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+honey+Annie).



> Hello,, it's been almost a year since i've written anything but it's a special someone's birthday so i wanted to write something for her. I hope you enjoy. And to Annie, happy birthday honey. I love you, i hope you like it<3
> 
> p.s as stated in the tags this au has not been beta read since this is a present for the one that usually proofreads them for me, so i apologise for any mistakes in advance. i will come back soon and edit them. thank you<3
> 
> p.p.s yes if you go through my profile you will see a different au with the same title but it's currently 01:21 and i have no idea what else to name it:)

“hyung, i think you should definitely hurry up.” he hears taehyun say on the other line, and he sighs. “he’s about to fall asleep on us, but he also keeps complaining about you.” beomgyu speaks up after, probably having snatched the phone from the younger’s hands, most likely more than fed up with soobin’s drunk antics.  
“i’ll be right there guys. see you in ten minutes.” yeonjun hangs up, grabbing his keys and taking his leave.  
“where to, loverboy? it’s still early.” he hears from the other side of the table and looks up to meet changbin’s eyes. he was out with his friends to grab dinner and maybe a few drinks after since one of them got promoted and wanted to treat them, but it looks like he had more important issues to take care of.  
“i have to head out, guys. i’m sorry for ruining your night, mark, i’ll make it up to you another time.” he hurriedly bids them goodbye after mark tells him it’s okay bro, as long as you keep your promise. frankly, he had no idea what that was, but he’ll find out another time, not when soobin is at home-shitfaced-waiting for him. 

“thank fucking god. what took you so long?” hueningkai looks tired, which gets him wondering just what they were doing while he wasn’t home. they had come earlier before yeonjun left, since soobin didn’t want to be alone cause i get bored easily without you, hyung, so yeonjun called them over and let them have fun without the older.  
soon after, an overly hype soobin appears from behind the younger and runs towards him- tripping on the shoe rack they had in the hallway- but yeonjun quickly grabs him by the waist, holding him tight to himself.  
“hi, baby. did you miss me?” yeonjun slightly moves his head back looking up at his boyfriend’s face, and when he sees his red cheeks, he can’t help but pinch them, giving him a peck after that.  
“hyungie!” soobin excitedly exclaims, grabbing yeonjun’s hand and dragging him inside. he sees the other guys already picking up their stuff, so he quickly bids them goodbye, before he’s rushed to the couch in their living room. 

“binnie… baby. let’s get you washed up and let’s head to sleep. is that okay with you?” yeonjun asks his boyfriend, playing with his hair, removing it from his eyes. soobin was now laying on top of yeonjun, after he demanded they watch tv and spend some time together.  
shaking his head, soobin pouts, snuggling more into yeonjun’s chest. laughing, yeonjun tries to remove his boyfriend from him and sits up, just to have soobin latch onto him again.  
“hyung, let’s go to our bedroom.” he cutely drags, taking the older’s hand, running his fingers along the veins protruding on his hand.  
“let’s remove your makeup first, okay?” yeonjun tells him again, dragging him to the bathroom and making him sit on the toilet seat, closing the lid before that. he doesn’t want his boyfriend down the toilet bowl. “stay put and wait for me, okay? can you do that for me, love?” soobin cutely nods his head, almost falling down if it weren’t for yeonjun’s hand quickly grabbing his shoulders. seeing the condition his boyfriend was in, yeonjun quickly runs to their shared bedroom and rummages through his drawer, looking for his makeup bag.  
when he re-enters the bathroom, he sees soobin has laid his head on the wall behind him, already snoring softly. smiling down at him, he kneels in front of soobin, opening his bag and taking out everything he needs. spraying some makeup remover onto a soft pad, he gets up a little, grabbing soobin’s face and gently wiping his face. soobin’s eyes flutter open at the contact, as he looks at his boyfriend in front of him. in the meantime, yeonjun grabs another pad and as he’s about to spray some makeup remover over it, he feels a hand clasping over his wrist. he looks up to meet soobin’s eyes, not saying anything, as the taller brings his hand up to his lips and leaves soft kisses on his palm. 

“hyung.” soobin whispers, and yeonjun just looks at him waiting for the boy to continue. when he sees soobin looking at him expectantly, he realises he was waiting for a reply from yeonjun, so that’s what he does.  
“what is it, honey?” yeonjun slowly retracts his hand, picking up the fallen pad on the floor and throwing it in the nearby trash can, picking up a new one, while waiting for soobin to continue.  
“do you know that you’re really beautiful?” soobin finally finishes, taking yeonjun by surprise. soobin could be very affectionate at times, but he was usually shyer than yeonjun so he was never that vocal about stuff like this. furthermore soobin has been drunk before, but he never said anything of the sort, which kinda shocked yeonjun; but he can’t say he doesn’t like this side of his boyfriend.  
cutely tilting his head to the side, soobin looks at yeonjun expectantly, waiting for his answer. the older just smiles at him and nods, getting back at the current task at hand, which was successfully cleaning his boyfriend up and getting him in bed. 

“come on, let’s get you to bed, you big baby.” yeonjun is finally done with soobin, patting his head with a towel one last time before dragging them both to their bedroom. the original plan was just removing his makeup, since soobin looked tired but two more minutes with the younger, yeonjun felt like he would’ve fainted from the strong smell, so he forced him to wash up. by the time soobin was out of the shower, he was already sober; at least as sober as he could get. he felt his lover’s hands circle around his waist, so he turned around to look at him, only to be greeted with soobin’s lips on his own. soobin walks like that until they reach their bed, slowly laying yeonjun down before getting on top of him. soobin started off slow with just moving their lips together in sync, slowly trailing his hand down to grab at yeonjun’s thighs, slowly parting them, as he further leaned in to deepen the kiss.  
“love, what are you... doing?” yeonjun asks in between kisses, and although this wasn’t what he had planned for them, he kisses back just as fiercely.  
soobin then puts his hands on both yeonjun’s sides, as the other circles his hands around his lover’s neck, pulling him down. soobin begins to nibble on his lips, causing yeonjun to let out a low moan, slightly parting his lips, giving soobin entrance to shove his tongue in his boyfriend’s mouth. yeonjun lets out a whimper at the younger’s actions, bucking his hips up, in search of any kind of friction.  
soobin notices the older’s actions, which make him slightly lift his knee up, softly rubbing it along yeonjun’s growing erection. 

soobin pulls back to look at his boyfriend and sees him all disheveled-swollen lips slicked with spit and red cheeks-, which goes straight to his own growing bulge, letting out a whimper at the sight. not being able to hold back, and sensing yeonjun isn’t exactly against it, he dips his head down, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his lover’s neck and collarbone.  
“baby… binnie, stop please.” yeonjun finally wakes up from his daze, grabbing his boyfriend’s face and bringing it to his level. soobin looks alarmed at the sudden demand, and just as he opens his mouth, most likely to apologise, yeonjun speaks up again. “if you don’t stop right now, then i don’t know if i’ll be able to hold back, love.”  
“but i don’t want you to hold back, hyung.” soobin whines, letting himself drop on top of the other, hugging him close. giggling, yeonjun wiggles underneath the taller boy, fixing himself to lay down on the bed properly, dragging soobin upwards by the shoulders. turning around, he gets back until his back is flush against soobin’s back, grabbing his hands and circling them around his own waist. soobin lets out a soft laugh at his hyung’s cute antics, but doesn’t say anything, instead settles for tangling their feet together while resting his chin atop yeonjun’s, breathing in the scent of his cotton candy shampoo. contentedly smiling to himself, he falls asleep with yeonjun in his arms, wondering how did he get this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats about it!! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos and maybe feedback so i know how you liked it.
> 
> Talk to me about yeonbin or anything else on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeonjungkookk)


End file.
